La historia de hija menor de Sakura
by miss.lilith
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia, espero no se rian mucho --_--’ esta medio cursy, pero no se me ocurria otra cosa que eso... y eso que yo soy de ecribir terror!!! esta se trata sobre el amor verdadero de la hija menor de kinomoto...


  
Fan-Fic: La historia de la hija de Sakura.  
autora: sh-chan ^-^ _ shadow-chan  
super_egresa2002@hotmail.com  
fecha: viernes 6 de septiembre del 2002  
Categoría: Card Captor Sakura  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
/***"_La historia de la hija de Sakura_"***\  
  
Hace 25 años atras...  
  
Sakura, afirmando sus sentimientos a syaoran, estos dos se han comprometido, a Meiling le hizo gracia, y mucha, ya que ella ya estaba de novia, y pensaba que sus sentimientos a syaoran eran una tonteria juvenil...  
En fin, Sakura ha pasado grandes momentos de peleas y arreglos, momentos lindos y feos, olvidos y desacuerdos, pero estos dos, que tanto comparten algo, lo supieron superar... hasta que Sakura-claro- se caso con su principe azul de 20 añitos -igual que ella, princesa rosa- ...  
  
  
  
  
En la actualidad...  
  
  
  
Lugar: diario intimo de la hija de sakura  
fecha: antes de que ella se duerma...  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Deseame feliz cumpleaños!^^ hoy he cumplido mis 15 añitos!!! Mamá y papá me hicieron una fiesta estupenda!!! hasta la tonta de mi hermana mayor la pasó bien... ( te acuerdas? mayor por 1 año V_V )  
Bien... hoy fue un día de baile, huvo musica, comida, una bola de espejos!  
Fue el día soñado de toda chica... Pero huvo algo que me incomodó, huvo cierta personita que me miraba de manera extraña, como si supiera algo... sabra que mi ma' era cardcaptor? sabra que mi ma' me dió sus cartas para que las entrene y cuide así las heredo? o...sabrá sobre la existencia de mi magia??? no se...  
pero eso no va a afectar mi felicidad^^!!!  
¬_¬' aunque kero , el muy tonto, se lanzo como pollo despaborido sobre mi hermoso pastel! es un goloso...  
Te sigo contando? bueno, esa persona es una niña, de pelo medio-largo, se llama Noa, no entiendo porque me mira asi... y cuando esta cerca, le siento una extraña precencia...  
Pues no se^^, ya veré...  
Con mucho cariño!  
  
_______Miyu Li__ ^-^  
  
PD: Me olvidaba!!! Tambien fue ese chico...Matt, sabes quien no^^? tu sabes...aaaaaahayyy, estaba re lindo, va, no digo que las otras veces estuviera mal... solo que, el es siempre el^^.aaaaaaahhhhhh...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Lugar: Casa de la familia Li  
Fecha: 7:00hs a.m.  
  
\/  
  
MMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!-dice Sakura, su madre- levantate!!!!!!!! vas a llegar tarde!!!!!!!!  
Muy apresuradamente, Miyu desalluna muy apresuradamente mientras se peina, pone zapatos, colitas, rodilleras...lo acostumbrado!  
  
ahahm, parece que Miyu heredo eso de alguien ¬¬P...-dijo su padre, syaoran...  
¬_¬' a que te refieres?-le dice su esposa desafiante...  
si tu no lo entiendes^^...-Syaoran habló  
Ahdihohs!!!-dijo Miyu tratando de no atragantarse...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Lugar: Calle, camino al colegio...  
Fecha: 7:50... llega tarde!!!  
  
  
  
Al parecer, uno de los regalos de Miyu de cumple era una hermosisima bicicleta todo-terreno, muy buena, todo re bien... a ella le facinaba...  
Camino al colegio secundario -claro^^- en su bici, estaba... llegaba tarde! Entonces ella prefirió usar una pequeña "propulcion al chorro" pero... de fuego! una bicicleta con fuego?¬_¬ va a quemar a la pobre bicicleta...  
  
Lo mas rapido que podia, de repente vió una sombra que se movia rapidamente, se le crusó en el camino sin poder defenderse...pum!!!!! chocó...  
Ella frenó, tenía miedo, a ver si era un conejo... Era peor...  
Miyu Li atropello a un estudiante secundario!  
  
No!!!!!!!! que hago?que hago???-desesperada...es Matt!!!!!!- Lo voy a llevar al hospital...  
Tal como dijo, lo llevo al hospital, donde lo atendieron, ella se quedó alli, ya que quería ver como habia quedado, y si huviera ido a la escuela, huviera llegado tarde e igual no le creerían la historia...  
Pero los medicos le recomendaron que se vaya a clases, o a su casa, el estaba inconciente y sería mejor que primero vea a sus padres...  
  
Muy apenada ella volvio a su casa, para ir al día siguiente a verlo...  
  
Disculpe señorita-dijo la enfermera- pero Matt ya ha vuelto a su hogar...  
Medio triste por no conocer personalmente y de frente al que accidentó, se fue al club, pra encontrarse con su mejor amiga, la hija de Tomoyo...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Lugar: Colegio "Cimons RGe"  
Fecha: Toda la mañana y tarde...  
  
  
  
Esa mañana, la niña que la miraba raro fué a hablar con ella:  
Porque has atropellado a mi hermano?  
Que? es tu hemano, niña?  
Sí, y no me digas niña...  
Bueno... yo no lo hice a proposito, fue un accidente...  
Realmente?-dijo la niña no-niña- Sabes que? a mi hermano le simpatisas... lo pondrías a llorar si le dijera que fue a proposito...  
Me estas estorcionando??? ¬_¬'  
SIP^^, AL FIN ENTIENDES!!!  
Que quieres? ---_---'  
Quiero que seas la novia de mi hermano!  
Q--...QU-...QUE?????????  
Sip, y yo se que a ti te simpatisa mi hermano, yo lo se todo^^, leo las mentes, miyu card trainer-captor...  
O_O' no grites!!!!! ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...   
Yo NO seré la novia de tu hermano por tí, si seré la novia algun día será por nuestra cuenta... NO por la tuya ¬_______¬'''  
  
¬_¬ ¬__¬' ¬_________________________________________¬''''''''''''  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Lugar: Blue Way ( camino con plazoletas )  
Fecha: 5:00hs p.m.  
  
  
  
Miyu se encontraba en una de las plazoletas, al sol, tomando sol, acostada...  
  
Perdonala-dijo Matt, y Miyu abrió los ojos todabia acostada en el cesped...  
Claramente estaba hablando de Noa, que al parecer le contó lo de aquella...  
  
hoe?, si...-Miyu, notando verguenzaen la cara de "el", al parecer no podia creer que su hermanita le pidiera su mano por el... -ehhh, perdoname, el accidente, fuí yo...  
  
Gracias-dijo "el" cariñosamente...- y no te preocupes, no duele mucho, cool?  
/////////////////// 


End file.
